Why me?
by KatriAdriah
Summary: What do you get when an American youkai who believes she's a human travels to Japan on a class trip and falls into the Bone Eater's Well and finds herself in the Sengoku Jidai? Full summary inside. SessxOC InuxKag KIKYOU MUST DIE. :
1. Japan: where else could this happen?

**Hi hi all you inu-fans out there! Sorry to say buuttt Why Me? will be undergoing some reconstruction! However, have no fear! Nothing in the story line is changing at all. In fact all of your favorite, first chapters will be returned to you shortly with mistakes corrected (in grammer and spelling), facts in better standing with part of the cannon series, and better dialogue and insults headed your way! I am also pleased to inform you that when everything is back up, I have two brand new chapters already written for you, my old beluffled readers who most likely want to stab me in the face right now for not updating in so very very long. The original inu-gang will also be making more appearances in and after the new chapters! To any new readers coming through, and to my dearly beluffled original readers (please don't kill me) I will leave you with the newly rewritten and expanded first chapter! Please stay and read! More updates soon, PROMISE. 3 Angel**

**Why Me?**

_What do you get when an American youkai (who believes she's a human) travels to Japan on a class trip and falls into the Bone Eater's Well and finds herself in the Sengoku Jidai? Add in the fact that she contains 1/3 of the soul of a certain clay pot and manages to catch the steely gaze of the Lord of the West himself and you get trouble. Particularly when she looks almost identical to the inu-tachi's Kagome. So, join me as I fall into the ranks of the Demon Lord Sesshomaru, who i find out is a cold cruel demon, the hard way. What would any average north carolina girl think except for 'Why me?' SessxOC InuxKag KIKYOU MUST DIE._

'_Oh my god!' I thought staring up at the tall silver haired man, clad in a white and red kimono with a yellow obiThere was a weird fluffy thing on one shoulder, 'Who is that? Why is a totally hot guy calling me wench and holding a very sharp sword to my throat? And who the hell is Inu-Yasha?'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha gang or any thing like that. Sad, I know. However, there are a couple original characters that are mine.**

Chapter 1

~Japan: 'Cause Where Else Could this Shit Happen?~

"Alright, is every one ready to go? Bags packed and loaded on the bus? Is every one here?" Asked Mrs. Stephens, our school art teacher and backer of our manga club.

"No! Brittany isn't here yet. Oh, scratch that she just pulled in. All present." I replied, smiling. Brittany, my best and slightly crazy friend (then again who was I to talk about crazy?), got out of her Beetle, grabbing her bag for our week long trip to Tokyo, and stowed it under the bus with the other bags. The only bag left out held the snacks for the long ride to the Raleigh airport. She walked over to me as we loaded the big charter bus, in an obvious claim of the seat by me. Cause, you know, being president of the manga club made you ohhh so popular and sought after. We still didn't know why we were taking a charter bus. There were less than thirty-five of us, we didn't really need that much room. We were grateful for the comfort and the TVs though, because the trip to Raleigh was more than four hours (hence also the reason we had snacks.).

"Alright," I began, standing up, "Let's take a vote on what we watch first. Three choices: Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R, or Princess Mononoke. Ok, all in favor of Bleach first." Seven hands went up. "Alright, Sailor Moon?" Ten hands went up. _'Wow, that's a lot of guy hands mixed in with those girls_,' I mused supressing a snicker. "Princess Mononoke?" Thirteen hands went up, fourteen with my vote. "Okay,Princess Mononoke wins with fourteen votes, then we'll watch Sailor Moon with ten votes, finally Bleach with seven. Every one alright with that?" Nods and murmurs of agreement swept the bus. I nodded, put in the first movie, and returned to my seat.

"I am soooooo excited, a week and a day out of school! How did you convince -so-far-up-my-ass-it's-lost to let us leave on a Friday and stay gone for seven days!" Brittany chirped at me, reffering to our school's principal Mr. Power.

"Blackmail, what else?" I grinned evilly, thinking of the picture I knew his wife would love to see. I breifly considered showing his wife the damning picture anyway, then thought better of it. I may need it again when I get back. We continued to alternate chattering, sleeping, and watching the movies for the rest of the ride, to Mrs. Stephens' amusement. The over-excited chatter was nonstop the whole fourteen hour flight, aggravating passengers who were trying to sleep. No one in the club slept on that flight for a minute, even Mrs. Stephens, whose grand mother, as it turns out, had been Japanese. It appeared that we had gotten out most of our exaustion on the bus to Raleigh and were left too keyed up to even dream of sleeping.

The stewardesses and other passengers never looked so happy to see the back of us when everyone disembarked the 747 in the Haneda Airport. It was about 8 am and several business men that we had kept awake glared furiously at us. We all laughed at each other and made our way to the baggage claim. A thought passed through my mind and cast a shadow over my smile in an instant as we retrieved our luggage. Brittany looked at me with concern, instanly seeming to know where my mind was.

"Aymi, don't. Please don't mope while you're here. He would be happy that you are finally getting to see the place your family came from. He would want you to have fun and relax, not think of him and start crying again." My best friend pleaded with me. The woman knew me all too well. "If nothing else, enjoy yourself _for_ Ty, ok?"

I took a deep breath, pushing the sadness from my mind, "You are right. I won't get this oppertunity again, since my parents don't like coming here anymore. I should have fun, for both me and Ty. He _would_ want it that way, wouldn't he?"

"Yes, my dear evil twinny, he would." Brittany gave me her signature cheesey smile.

…Several hours later, around noon…

"Ok, everyone, stick close together! The first person that gets away from the group will have caused us to begin using the dreaded _Kindergarten Buddy System! _Dun dun dun! Alright, first stop, Tokyo tower." Mrs. Stephens announced dramatically with a laugh. Actually, the tower was our only educational stop on the whole trip besides the harbor, which we were only going to see because everyone wanted to. The rest of the trip would be conventions and shrines anyone may pass and decide to stare at and take pictures of. We all rolled our eyes at her "kindergarten buddy system" threat, inspite of the fact we knew that she meant it and would make everyone of us find a buddy and hold hands the entire trip. Still, it's kind of a funny thing when you think about it. High schoolers from all four grades wandering in a group holding hands like children... That would indeed be a sight.

The tower was amazing! You could see all of Tokyo and a bit farther around it. We milled around staring at the breath taking view and going down stairs to go in and out of the gift shops and restaraunts. Mrs. Stephens had given up on keeping everyone together inside the tower and resigned herself to waiting by the elevators. After a while, all of us had ended up on the viewing platform together, much to our chaperone's delight.

"Hey guys! The festival starts in about an hour! We better get going!" I called to my friends, gathering them from the areas by the windows. Little did I know how traveling to that festival would change everything. We should have taken a train or bus, but no, we had to walk. In the decision to walk was where all my troubles began and what troubles I have.

Many complaints rose from my fellow club members about walking through the crowded streets to the festival that was a mile away at some high school. It was their yearly cultural festival and we were all curious to see if it was like we had all read or imagined. I shut them up quickly by asking if they would rather be at school working. Ahh, the perks of being club president, no one talks back. The walk was much more pleasant after my outburst and the end of all the whining. A bit later down the street, I heard a clatter as my phone and mp3 player hit the ground. I stopped, stupidly forgetting to halt the others and our chaperone, to pick them up and return them safely to my pockets-my second mistake of the day. _'Shit,'_ I thought, seeing that they were gone.

I continued to move in my inital direction as though I knew what was going on and I had a purpose. Hah, that was a laugh, I didn't have a clue. Finally, I found a quiet and quaint looking place along the way. I was at Higurashi Shrine, according to the rude man I asked and the sign I read by the stairs leading to the old buildings. I climbed the steps with one goal in mind, to ask for directions and all the while hoping that I wouldn't be asking someone who used a different dialect than my parents. I reached the top and set out across the grass to the small home on the grounds. I knocked to no avail. I moved around to the shrine and looked for someone there. I looked all over the grounds, pausing only to look over a tall, ancient looking tree with a scar high up on it's trunk. I decided that I would also ask who ever I found if I could take a picture of the old tree so I could try to sketch it later. I liked it, it was beautifu; and held a regal character. I could only imagin what it had seen.

I was about to give up and go elsewhere, when I heard a noise coming from an old well house. The door was ajar, assuming that the caretaker, priest or miko must be in there, I went in only to find it was a pudgy orange and white cat. It purred rubbing against my legs. I thought that I must have looked like its owner or that it was just very friendly. I bent to pet it a moment before walking foreword, toward the well. Curiosity pulled me like an unseen magical force. The cat wound itself between my legs as I reached the edge of the well, tripping me and I fell in over the side. I expected to hit the bottom of the rather deep, dry well hard, but instead there was a floating sensation and I gently touched down on my knees. I blinked when I realized I was wincing like an idiot for nothing and looked up at my surroundings. Gone was the roof of the old well house, and a bright blue sky had taken it's place. The air was different too. It smelled fresh and pure, even better than in the mountains at home. The only problem was how to get out of the well and figure out where the hell I was. How I got there seemed freaky, but obvious. It's hard not to realize that it was the well when a) you know what falling is supposed to feel like, b) what you expirienced wasn't it, and c) there was nothing else it could have been unless fluffy back there had been a genie. I was pretty sure that the cat wasn't a genie, soo... Yeah.

I looked at the sides of the well to to determine which of the vines might be able to support my weight. Finding my path out, I climbed up them with little difficulty. My head poked over the top and what I saw made me nearly pass out. I climbed over and sat on the edge. Where the hell was I? All I could see around me was a large old tree and a forest on one side and a few grassy hills and a small village, built in the style of ancient Japan, on the other side. A small, child-like shout reached my ears, "Kagome! You're back! Yay!"

The next thing I knew I saw a flash of orange flying at me and a small boy with pointed ears and a fox's tail and feet was in my lap, hugging me. Needless to say, I squeaked, my throat closed to tight to scream. He was dressed in a tiny haroi and hakama and was decidedly not human. Freaked out did not even begin to describe the level of "OH MY GOD" I was at anymore. Things had gone from old Twilight Zone shit to straight up Stephen King novel strange. Hell, things may have even hit Michael Jackson on the wierd-o-meter.

Then I heard more voices, a man and a woman's, "Shippou? Where are you?"

"Kagome! You're back!" The woman who had called for Shippou and a houshi called in unison. The trio spoke the same dialect as my parents, so understanding them was fairly easy. I calmed myself down enough to focus on not speaking English to them.

"Who in god's name is Kagome? Who are you, and what is he?" I managed to say finally, pointing to the little fox creature in my lap. The woman and the monk froze, staring at me like they had seen a ghost or something.

"Eh?" The little one, apparently Shippou, stopped and sniffed at my shirt. "You're not Kagome…You sure do smell similar though..." he sniffed again then jumped back, startling me, "Miroku! Sango! She's a demon! One from Kagome's world!"

"Eh?" It was my turn to stop and go blank. I looked at the three, determining that Miroku had to be the houshi, the woman in the boomerang had to be Sango, and I figured out the little boy-fox-thing was Shippou already. Every one of them was dressed in the style of Fuedal Japan. I felt like I had fallen through the well to some sort of strange cult. "I'm not a demon! At least, not that I know of… I didn't even think they existed 'til I saw this little guy! Wait, don't get defensive! I'm not going to attack I can't! _Phew!_ Thank you. Where am I?" I asked. The trio looked at each other knowingly, before explaining to me the story of a girl called Kagome and where I was. I was shocked when they started their story with the year and the village. I was in Tokyo alright, well Edo, in the Sngoku Jidai! What I didn't know was that they had left out one important persom from their tale.

Then it became my turn, "My name is Ayumi Sumiyoshi, I'm from a country called America, apparently in the future…" I began my tale of our field trip and how I ended up in the well and in front of the Demon Slayer, the Monk and the fox kit.

"So your parents are Japanese? I see, but you were born else where. " The girl said.

"Well, that's interesting. So I'm in feudal Japan, great." I muttered to myself. Then I stood, and after a moment's thought, turned back to the well.

"Where are you going?" Shippou asked.

"Home." I replied simply, the trio nodded and waved good-bye before turning back and walking towards the little village that was Edo. I jumped over the side of the Bone Eater's Well, landing with a hard thump on the bottom. No floaty feeling. I cursed. I got to my feet dusting off my jeans, looking up I confirmed my suspicion that I would see blue sky over head instead of the well house roof. It appeared that I couldn't get back. I climbed out of the well, crying. I couldn't get back home. I just didn't understand why the well wouldn't send me back again. I sniffed a bit, drying my eyes a few minutes later. I stood up and faced the forest. Going to the village would mean strange looks and more cases of mistaken identity and that was not something I wanted right then. Not to mention, since aparently demons existed -at least in this time, I really didn't want to be attacked or killed because I looked dangerous or different.

_It could be worse. I could be dead, dying, hurt, or in some deep shit with some powerful demon or human lord... Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to go exploring since I'm stuck here. _I thought to myself. I could not have been more wrong, by the way.

"Damn it! I can't believe I walked for ten minutes and am already lost!" I muttered furiously. I had just flopped angrily against a tree, when suddenly I heard a loud cracking noise and a tree branch fell in front of me, missing me by inches. I jumped back wards screaming as a large thing…a… a demon fell with it right in front of me. It was massive. The thing had the body of a man from the waist up and that of a snake for it's lower half. The skin around it's face and torso was tinged a disgusting shade of green and was pulled tightly across it's bones making the monster seem like a walking corpse. It's eyes were a bright, glowing green and were sunken deep in their sockets.

"You look delicccciousssss" The snake-like creature hissed, showing long fangs dripping poison. "Nothing like a sssssweet little defesssslessssss demonesssss for lunch."

"UGH! What is it with me being called a demon in this damned world! _I am not a demon! _Jeez what are you anyway?" I growled, more angry than afraid now. My hands were on my hips and I glared furiously at the moster, inspite of the rapid rythm of my heart caused by fear.

"I ssssssee, the Inu pup dosssssen't know that ssssssshe'ssss a demon! How abssssoulutely deliccccioussss! I won't have to fight for my meal! I am Sssen, the Sssnake demon." The thing hissed, before striking. The fear was back. Oh yes, i was definitely afraid again. I leapt out of the way and ran. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I realize I had been screaming for help until I heard a man's voice command for me to silence myself and to stop running. I felt like I had been told to shut the fuck up and get out of the way, though his words were old fashioned and civil.

The man formed some kind of energy whip, slashing the foul creature into pieces in seconds. I stared, jaw dropped. He was handsome, with out a doubt. His knee length silver hair cascaded down his back, magenta stripes adorned his cheeks and a blue, waxing crescent moon mark was on his fore head. His dark golden eyes were cold when he turned to me, full of hatred. I stumbled back, afraid.

"You, wench, what are you doing here? Where is my half brother, where is Inu-Yasha?" He said, drawing a sword and holdint it's point at my throat.

'_Oh my god!' _I thought staring up at the tall silver haired man clad in a white and red kimono with a yellow obi with some fluffy thing on one shoulder_, 'Who is that? Why is a totally hot guy calling me wench and holding a very sharp sword to my throat? And who the hell is Inu-Yasha?'_

"Answer me wench! This Sesshomaru is not patient with fools" He said coldly, face expressionless. That asshole sounded almost bored!

"Who is Inu-Yasha? What are you talking about?" I said, trying to steady my voice, to hide my fear. I failed and rather epically at that.

"You aren't his wench, that miko. You aren't even human." He said after a moment, his sniffing of the air far less obvious than the kit's had been earlier. I stared blankly at him, resisting the urge to look at him and say "Aww, really? NO SHIT!" I got the feeling that he would have no trouble using that ketana to kill me right there, so I kept the comment to myself rather successfully.

"What are you doing here then, you are clearly not from this time" He stated after a moment, still not moving the blade and observing my clothing.

"I'm from the same time as Kagome, who I'm assuming is the miko you are talking about, if that's what you mean. AND WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE SAYING I'M NOT HUMAN?" I had pretty much had enough by this time and let my irritation stupidly push my fear to the side. He put away the ketana and in a flash had me pinned to a tree by the throat, constricting my breath.

"I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect by a senseless pup. You will hold your tongue, wench." He growled. He still looked little more than bored and his expression had never changed once. Even as he growled, his tone scarcely held any emotion.

"My name... is Ayumi... not wench... bastard." I winced through clenched teeth and his grip tightened. I couldn't breath at all now.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Please don't hurt her!" A small, raven haired girl appeared with the ugliest looking little green thing I had ever seen at her heels, yelling for her to leave Sesshomaru alone. The young girl ignored the thing and Sesshomaru's glare shut it up. The girl couldn't have been more than eight and she gave him the cutest puppy-eyes look I had ever seen.

"Alright Rin," I was surprised to hear him concede after a few moments arguing. "It can't be said that this Sesshomaru has never done anything for you."

"Never, Sesshomaru-sama! You have done lots for Rin already! You saved Rin's life and haven't killed Rin's friends and lots more!" The little girl smiled brightly at the man, his expression softened ever so slightly. He released my throat and I fell to the ground coughing. I gave him my 'most furious glare of ultimate death and destruction,' as Brittany called it, from where I sat massaging my sore neck.

"Jackass..." I muttered furiously. I heard the ugly whatever-it-was begin to rage at me, banging an odd looking two-headed staff on the ground. I senseed a blow coming from the way the thing raised it. I moved quickly and caught the staff before it hit me. I looked up at the little green thing, eyes glowing with anger. I growled nastily at it, "I do not have an earthly clue what the fuck you are, frankly I don't care, BUT don't you **_ever, ever_** try to hit me again. I mean **_NEVER._** Making me angry is the last thing your ugly green hide wants to do." The thing reminded me of an annoying insect that I was so very willing to squish.

What ever it was spluttered in half fury-half fright, "Don't talk about Lord Sesshomaru like that!" He took the odd staff and ran behind the laughing little girl and the 'Lord'.

"What are you anyway?" I asked rudely to the man that saved my life before trying to take it himself. I got to my feet glaring coldly at him, brushing off my clothes. I earned myself a nasty glare from the thing, though 'Lord Sesshomaru' remained outwardly unaffected.

"Inu youkai. Much like you, only older and more in control of my power." He answered me in the same bored voice. Stoic pain in the ass. Still, I got the distinct feeling _he_ wanted to hit me, like his little side kick, or worse.

"Alright, I give up. What makes the people in this world think I'm a flipping demon?" I half-sighed, half-growled in irritation.

"Because you are, you foolish, rude, stubborn-!" The toad-thingy began, rounding on me.

"Jaken!" The demon said, with a cold glare. Jaken shut up, fast.

"I will train you, and prove it to you, then. _Before_ you get killed and Rin gets upset." I just shrugged and fell back to the little girl.

"Thank you, Rin-chan. You saved my life. You know, you remind me a lot of my little sister back home. Her name is Rei and she's about your age, I think. So, sweetie, how exactly did you meet Mr. Personality?" I smiled, picking the little girl up for a piggy back ride as we followed the taiyoukai. She smiled back, beginning her tale of how the ass in front of us brought her back from the dead.

_Okay guys, so first chapter re-write, like I said at the beginning. :) Please be wonderful, lovely readers and REVIEW. Thanks, I appreciate it. I took the time to fix stuff and add stuff, cause I'm awesome. So show me a little love, kay? Next re-write should be up shortly, since I'm starting on it the minute this goes up. A good estimate would be, you know... a couple hours to sometime thursday before midnight. Look for it sooner rather than later. _

_Ayumi: Yay! we sound so much cooler! Maybe people will read us, right Rin? _

_Rin: Yes! I hope so._

_Sesshomaru: Hn *glare*_

_Ayumi: Why are you such an ass?_

_Sess: *glare*_

_Jaken: *swings staff at Ayumi*_

_Me: Really guys? Stop it. *flicks Sess and steps on Jaken*_

_Ayumi: So are we gonna do something fun next chapter?_

_Me: Yeeess... Mayybee. Sess may even be mildly cool. But you'll have to wait an see!_

_Sess: This Sesshomaru is always "cool"_

_Me and cast: ..._

_See you all next time! 3 Ice Hearted Angel_

O.o


	2. I Am the Razor inthe Hands of Your Heart

**Why Me?**

_I smiled a bit as the blood ran crimson down my wrist. Its odor was a sweet, bitter comfort to me. It helped me lose myself in thought, only to be rudely jerked back. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" A voice growled. I looked up to meet very angry golden-amber eyes. _Shit.

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own Inu-Yasha, any songs mentioned unless other wise specified same with restaurants, bands, websites, products and ect. Sux for me. *sad panda face***

_A/N: mmkay, I thought I'd give you guys a rundown bio of Ayumi. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Name: Ayumi Sumiyoshi_

_Age: 18 (born 6/6/89) Gemini_

_Height: 5'7_

_Eyes/ hair: eyes- dark chocolate brown (rarely without dark black eyeliner) and usually have an underlying sadness hair-long dark black, pretty much like Kagome's but a little longer with long, side swept bangs._

_Origins: her parents are Japanese, but she was born in Trap Hill NC, then moved to the mountains near the border with VA._

_Species: Inu-Youkai_

_Hobbies: singing, drawing, writing, & manga/ anime_

_Personality: sarcastic, sweet, lonely, depressed, smiles to hide her sadness, hates her life, considerate of others, wants to be someone/somewhere else (boy did she get her wish!), not quick tempered, very dangerous when angry (poor jaken), quiet crazy kid that LOVES MUSIC._

_Travels with Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken because Sesshy saved her sorry hide from a snake youkai and then Rin saved her from Sesshy._

Chapter 2

~I Am the Razor in the Hands of Your Heart~

I had been traveling with this odd group, consisting of two freaks, myself and a sweet human girl, for two weeks now. I had given up arguing aver my species a few days ago when Sesshomaru-who I thought was frustrated no matter how he sounded or appeared- proved to me I am, indeed, a demon. He did this by forcibly leaving me with Jaken in order to let the toad piss me off, causing me to use demonic strength to beat the living tar out of him. Rin laughed. As for the Jacken? He's fine…Now. I sighed as we finally stopped for the night. I picked up my bookbag that had extra clothes, shampoo and all the necessities incase our luggage had gotten lost or something like that upon out arrival to Japan. I was never so thankful to have it than when I realized I was stuck in the Sengoku Jidai. I smiled down at Rin who was already fast asleep. I glared at Sesshomaru who had yet to let me out of his cold sight. "I am going to bathe in the hot spring we passed a little ways back. Of that is okay with you _milord_" I growled in anger, adding a sarcastic bite to the word 'milord'.

"Fine then, let us go. You won't get far if this Sesshomaru come with you, so I don't have to hear your incessant cries for help when you run off and get attacked." The taiyoukai said matter-of-factly. My jaw almost hit the ground- I swear it.

"Like freaking hell you will! I am not having you anywhere NEAR me while I bathe, because you get impatient and pissed when you think someone isn't fast enough or when you want to leave and we aren't ready. And to be perfectly honest with you, I don't feel like having you barge in on my bath to drag me out. So, fuck no! I am going ALONE. Why don't you stay and watch Rin or torment Jaken?" I hissed, turning on my heel and racing to the springs with demonic speed. I didn't wait for an answer and he never followed, so that brightened my mood a bit.

I slid into the spring and felt every tense muscle relax as soon as it hit the water. I submerged myself staying under until I had to come up to breathe, but only after debating on whether to drown myself or not. I obviously chose not. I pulled out my shampoo and washed my hair of the grime it had collected over the past couple of weeks then settled into the warmth of the water, sitting on a submerged rock. I looked over and noticed a small, glittering piece of steel beside my bag. It had fallen out. My razor, my comfort; I had missed it in the time that the stupid Lord of the Western Hell was watching me like a hawk. You know, once upon a time, I once condemn the action I was now was about to do. Once upon a time, when I cared...

_Step one you say we need to talk,_

_He walks; you say "sit down it's just a talk"._

_He smiles politely back at you, and you stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right as he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

I caressed to cool steel in my spring-warmed hand, touching a finger to the edge to test how sharp it was. Blood running in a droplet off my index finger after slight pressure, I smiled in grim joy as its tangy scent reached my nose. I licked the droplet away before laying the blade a few milimeters from the veins in my wrist on; I applied pressure and made a clean slit a half inch long. The crimson relief poured, stinging as I submerged pounding that had been jarring my ears slowed to a stop. I rinsed the blade then dried it to prevent rust, and then reluctantly put away my painful comfort. I was more than unwilling to attract too much attention from my companions or any other demons lurking about. Sighing I relaxed back into the water, and I sang, quietly, the song that had popped into my head, "..._So many suitors, I don't even have a suit to wear. So many influential fingers running through your hair. I am the razor in the hands of your heart and I am the razor in the hands of God. Don't say I don't cut when I do, I do, I do_. _Don't say I'm lying when I'm true, I'm true, I'm true. The Razor, the razor; don't say we're healing when it's just not what we do..." _

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend,_

_Some where along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life._

My thoughts slipped away from me as a memory struck me hard, bringing tears to my eyes. I shook myself into reality and I slipped out of the spring, deciding to get dressed. I pulled out my silver and crimson Saosin shirt; crimson, black, and silver plaid mini skirt; black and red checked slide on converse; black and silver star earrings; and a black velvet choker with a red heart surrounding a silver skull. I started to pack up my things, when the same memory hit me again. It hit harder this time and I couldn't take it. I hit my knees crying, giving in to the memory as it made my blood pound painfully in my veins and ears. The pounding was painful, unbearable and I retrieved the small blade from my bag. I supported myself, standing against a tree, slicing into my arm once more.

**-Flash back-**

_Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

**"Tyler, are you sure you're okay?"**

**"I'm FINE" he snapped at me for the third time today. Tears brimmed, stinging my eyes. I placed a hand on his shoulder, eyes pleading for him to hear me out.**

**"Please, sit down and talk to me! You know I love you, it kills me to see you this upset!" I cried, losing all feeling in my legs as they refused to support me any longer. I knew he had been cutting again, the smell of blood was all over him. It hurt knowing that he was willing to risk his life and health knowing what we shared, what he had to live for. He just kept falling deeper and deeper the longer I had watched him. I only loved him more and more, though, as time progressed, but this only caused it to hurt me more and more the closer to death he came. He looked at me, I could see the pain in his eyes when he saw the agony in mine.**

_Lay down a list of what is wrong,_

_Things you told him all along_

_And pray to god he hears you_

_**And pray to god he hears you**_

**Strong arms wrapped around me, holding me to stop my fall, holding me for the sake of holding me. "Don't worry; I'll ALWAYS be with you. I love you Ayumi, always remember that and me. Come on, sit with me." He murmured into my hair, holding me close as we stared at the sky from beneath a tree. He spent ten minutes calming me and reassuring me. He never told me what was wrong that time and he simply put off my pleadings with him to stop hurting himself. Still, once he had calmed me, I spent that night in his arms happier than I had ever been in my life.**

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend,_

_Some where along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life._

"**Ayumi? Sweetheart? Are you awake?" My mother, Miyuki walked into my room. I nodded, looking at the ceiling the whole time. i could hear her voice trembling. She had been crying. My heart stopped. I never moved my gaze to her, even as she sat down on my bedside. "Oh, honey I- I don't know how to tell you…"My eyes filled with tears at that point, my last shred of hope gone.**

**"He cut too deep didn't he? He's dead; I can hear it in your voice. Tyler is dead." I whispered, scarcely able to find my voice to say the dreaded words. I saw her nod from the corner of my eye. I closed my eyes and prayed, never moving. She waited a moment, incase I were to speak or show signs of needing her, and then get up and leave me alone in my room, crying silently. _Oh Tyler, why? Why? _I thought as the hot tears ran down my cheeks. I saw his face in my mind, his soft features, shaggy black hair startling green-hazel eyes, and I couldn't take it. I reached under my pillow for the razor I confiscated from him, his habit was now mine.**

**-End Flashback-**

_NO! Put it away, you'll go too far! _My conscience screamed at me.

**Why? I lost EVERYTHING and now I'm stranded here! What does it matter? **My heart and mind thought back.

_As he begins to raise his voice you lower yours_

_Grant him one last choice_

_Drive away and lose the road_

_Or break with the ones that follow_

_You have a reason to live! He would want you to live and be happy, not to make his mistake! Don't cut to deep. Live! _My conscience cried out to me in reason.

**Don't bring him into this no! Not him. Tyler…Oh Why? Why? We had everything in front of us! Why did you leave me? **I lost all reason with my prior engagement, dropping the razor, which landed in my bag. I fell to my hands and knees once more, shaking uncontrollably with the sobs that wracked my body. Crimson blood fell to the ground in a steady stream from my sliced wrist. I wanted to be numb to everything so badly.

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to every thing_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came._

**What can I do? How can I live now? I've barely made it a year and a half without him. I started where he left off, I can't let go…I can't. I've never been strong enough. He was my strength, my will to live, my heart, my eyes, my life. **I cried, sobbing aloud now.

_We are strong, deep with in our heart he left the courage and the will. He promised us to always be there, he still is, only in spirit. We will make it; he would want it that way. He would also want you to move on. Find new love… _My conscience argued with my mind and broken heart.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life…_

**NO! I can't move on from him. I will try to live for him, I will try but I cannot let go of him, I love him with all my heart even though he is gone! **My heart sobbed in reply. I broke down at that point. I collapsed face down on my closed back pack, sobbing into my arms. From there I fell asleep, only to wake back in the cave we had settled in being watched by Sesshomaru, with, surprisingly, a hint of worry visible in his eyes.

* * *

_Well guys, that's it for this chapter re-write. New readers, I hope you like it! The songs in today's chapter are _How to save a life_ by The Fray and _Razor _by Head Automatica. Not much of a cliffie. I wanted to leave one, but am too lazy to actually do it, you lucky, lucky readers. _

_Ayumi: What's with this new love shit? I dun wanna move on! I can't!_

_Me: *glares* YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND! That includes moving on if I say so DAMMIT._

_Ayumi: ..._

_Sess: What have you done, you foolish pup?_

_Ayumi: ... You worried?_

_Sess: *scoffs* Only that Rin will cry when you die and hurt my poor, sensitive ears._

_Me: *facepalm* Shut up and wait for the next chapter. You'll find out more and have better chances to piss eachother off then. ._


	3. What the Hell is Wrong With This Guy?

**Why me?**

"_Sesshomaru-sama," I began coolly.__ "What is it?" _

_"What the hell have you been doing?" He growled grabbing my half healed wrist and held in front of my face; he pointed to my cut before continuing, "You could have been killed after falling asleep and having this pouring blood! This is the SECOND time wench!" _

_I smiled calmly and sweetly "I cut it on a rock in the springs last time, and then accidentally re-opened it. Forgive me for passing out. I didn't realize having a dizzy spell from over heating was illegal." _

_Then he pulled out my razor blade._

**Disclaimer and A/N: I do not own Inu Yasha, nope, that hasn't changed. Nor have I magically gained ownership of any other song or business. Anyway, if the little italicized bit doesn't happen in that particular chapter, it will happen at the beginning of the next, b/c I got scatterbrained and forgot originally and am too lazy to change it. Forgive me. Well to quote one of my favorite math teacher's. "Let's get this crank turnin'!"**

Chapter 3

~What the Hell is Wrong With This Guy?

I had cracked my eyes open just a fraction and noticed Sesshomaru watching me. My stomach clenched and sank. I closed in my eyes the rest of the way, and then rolled over, as if in my sleep. He fell for it and walked off. I thanked god. I looked at my wrist under the blanket. It was still an open cut, somewhat. I supposed I hadn't had enough strength for it to heal properly. It didn't displease me as I pulled at it a bit. It opened fully again, bringing blood and sweet pain. I smiled a bit as the blood ran in a crimson trickle down my wrist. Its odor was metallic and bitter, but it was a comfort to me. It helped me lose myself in thought, only to be rudely jerked back. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" A voice growled. I looked up to meet very angry golden-amber eyes. **Shit.**

"Nani, Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked in a convincingly sweet tone.

"I asked you what you were doing, wench?" He interrogated pointing to my bloody right wrist.

"I was checking my wound and it started bleeding again." I replied simply.

"It seems like you are telling the truth, though I have some doubts. Thus I will tell you to keep in mind, This Sesshomaru will not tolerate your lies, Wench." He growled, bandaging my wrist with a strip of cloth he seemed to have conjured from nowhere.

I smiled my first true smile in a long time, "Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama."

"What for?" he asked, slightly taken aback.

"For worrying, bringing me back instead of letting me get killed by some random youkai, and bandaging my cut." I lowered my eyes; no one except Tyler had ever been so kind.

"Don't let your emotions fool you Wench. This Sesshomaru saved you so Rin wouldn't cry. You are like a sister to my ward." He replied coldly, standing and leaving. "Come," he added over his shoulder.

I sighed, exasperated. I was not a damn- Ok, I was kinda a dog, but still! Plus for him to _keep_ calling me "wench"? I mean really! I called after him as I ran to catch up with Rin. "_My name is Ayumi! A-Y-U-M-I! Ayumi!" _

I smiled down at Rin, asking if she wanted a piggy back ride. The raven-haired human girl smiled and nodded, climbing happily on my back. I enjoyed being near the little girl, who was forever smiling and giggling. She seemed to crave closeness and attention that, while she clearly (for some reason) loved Sesshomaru dearly and he also seemed to care for her, she did not recieve. I gladly gave that closeness and attention to her as I soaked in some of the warmth and joy that eminated from her. She was the anchor for what was left of my sanity. It was easy to say that I was growing to love little Rin very much.

"Will Ayumi run with Rin?" She questioned from her position on my back. I smiled nodding, and tightened my grip on her and vice versa. I took a couple of steps to quicken my pace before running in long, almost leaping strides. I heard Rin squeal in joy as we soon passed Sesshomaru, leaving him behind. The little girl giggled the whole time we ran, clinging to me for dear life. Her laughter was infectous and soon I found a wide smile on my own face with a slight giggle passing through my lips.

Suddenly a streak of silver passed us, and then slowed to beside us. WHAT THE-? SESSHOMARU? I gasped. He only smiled. Wait, he can SMILE? "Stop and put Rin down. Ah-Un and Jaken will entertain her. You want to run, so consider this surprise training."

I looked at him like he had lost his mind. Never-the-less, I halted and put the girl down. Rin looked reluctant and somewhat depressed as she jumped off my back. Strangely, he smiled again, "Catch me."

What the hell was going through his head? I hardly had time before he raced off, once more the blur that had passed me. I raced after him, struggling to catch up. I pushed myself harder to catch up as my sides heaved with me struggling to breathe. **Ugh! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.** I thought as I pushed myself to go faster to catch the streak of silver red and yellow that was in front of me.

_It's ok; we can make it. No pain no gain. C'mon, we used to run longer than this all the time, actually that was only last week, and we can so do this! _My conscience had returned, urging me to go faster and to ignore my screaming muscles. I complied readily, and happily lost this battle to my conscience. I don't care how tired I am or how much pain I'm in: I am not a quitter. Before I knew what was happening, I had caught him and tackled him to the ground. I blinked, mildly shocked for a split second, but almost instantly regained my bearings. Conscience and Ayumi:1, Sesshomaru: nada.

"Gotcha" I grinned evilly. Then in a little more than a heartbeat, the tables were turned on me. In a flash, he had me pinned with several times the strength I had, and he only had one arm. My jaw dropped and the score changed. Sesshomaru:2, Conscience and Ayumi: Da fuuuucckkk? O.O

"This Sesshomaru does not think so. Who has who, wench?" he laughed playfully. His so... out-of-character-ness stunned me and brought a grin to my face.

We both laughed for a minute until we were brought to reality by a voice I had never heard before, but made Sesshomaru growl. I craned my neck to look at the owner of the voice. Sadly, in the position I found myself in, I failed miserably.

"What the hell are you doing Sesshomaru?" Well, this was awkward, needless to say. Sesshomaru must have realized it when I did, that or he realized that I was in an uncomfortable situation, and got up. He helped me to my feet. I dusted off my skirt and adjusted my clothing.

"Inu-yasha." I looked up to see a boy who looked about eighteen or nineteen. His long hair was the same silver shade as Sesshomaru's and he was wearing a bright red haroi. Silver dog ears twitched in apparent aggitation on top of his head. The boy called Inu-Yasha was standing with a girl in a school uniform that was basically identical to me. I gaped slightly, as did she. I assumed her to be Kagome, but I was not expecting her to look like me. I had to remember to thank their other three companions for their deficit of information next time I saw them.

"Who's the bitch?" He questioned, glaring amber eyes trained on me.

"Ayumi Sumiyoshi" I stepped foreward, bowing slightly. I fixed my headband, as it had fallen off my head. It was awesome if I do say so my self, black, silver and crimson plaid with a skull in the center. Urgh! I'm off topic! Sorry! Anyway, I slid it on behind my bangs and looked back at my could-be twin. "You must be Kagome that the youkai exterminator, houshi, and kitsune kit were talking about. I can see why they mistook me for you."

"No kidding…"I heard her mumble. "I would never dress like that though…"

"I heard that! I'm not deaf you know." I called back. "You should try having a little more respect for your elders, little Miko with no aim."

Before I knew it, the one named Inu-yasha charged, sword drawn. The legendary Tetsusaiga did exist then… I quickly dodged leaping into the air, "What is your problem, baka? I didn't do anything to you!" I continued to move away from his attacks, wishing I had my ketana or at least a bow. Unfortunately, both were back at home in my basement. Suddenly a bow of violet energy appeared in my hand. That'll work. As I drew the bow an arrow appeared, surrounded by a blue pulsing light. I fired it at the Tetsusaiga. Upon hitting the sword, it changed back into a rusted hunk of junk. **That's a nifty thing to be able to do. **I thought as the bow disapated.

"Stupid mutt! Sit boy! Bad doggy!" I taunted as his sword fell, useless. The moment I said 'sit', the hanyou face planted in the grass. I burst out laughing; it was fake, but convincing and was the product of an old habit of laughing at other's stupidity and expense. Sesshomaru looked bewildered and amused; Kagome was in shock while Iny-Yasha recovered from his face plant and stared in shock at me. That little fucker had a ridiculous temper. Kagome had stopped trying to stop him and only stood, face palming and shaking her head.

"Stupid wench!" he snarled at me. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

He was faster this time and caught me off guard. I braced myself for the impact of his claws, but the pain never came. Sesshomaru had stood in front of me, shielding me. He also, had a grip on Inu-Yasha's arm, a crushing one from the looks of it. I shot Sesshomarua look, asking him to let him go. He caught my eye and I saw his grip slacken a fraction.

Inu Yasha growled at the taiyoukai before turning to me, "Feh. I don't know how that worked for you, but you will regret this later. Believe me; you won't be able to 'sit' me again." He wrenched free from Sesshomaru's grasp and turned walking away.

I gave a devilish grin, "We shall see about that. Hey! SIT MUTT BOY!" The white haired hanyou face planted again. "You were saying?" Kagome let out a small laugh as he grumbled getting up.

"Interesting. Only the wench or the other Miko could do that. I wonder…Well, no matter…I shall pay a visit to my grandmother…We will know soon enough what is going on here." He murmured. Finally the full weight of what just happened hit me. Yes I'm slow I know, leave me be. I had just been laughing and having fun with the stoic, uncaring Lord of the Western Lands and he just saved me from sustaining what looked like it was going to be a rough injury… The fact he had been playing with me and smiling minutes ago was enough to send my mind reeling, however, let alone him saving me. My poor head was beginning to ache from confusion. I'd only known him for a little over two weeks and I knew that it wasn't like him.

"Come, we need to be getting back." He had returned to normal, or so I thought. Still, I had my suspicions. I decided to test my "is sesshy back to normal" theory. I know, I know, it sounds like I'm going to do something that is, on average, suicidal to do or say to him. If that is your assumption, you would be absolutely correct.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Sesshomaru? Sesshy? Sesshy?" I attempted to get his attention with a nickname I found out he hated. No luck. "Sesshomaru-baka!"

"Hm?" SCORE! Attention recieved. Wait, did he _ever_ say 'hm' as a reply before? What the crap, he used it as a reply to "Sesshomaru-baka" none the less. What is wrong with him? I stared at him in a state of utter "WHHHAATT?" I stopped walking backwards infront of him and dropped back to just behind him. Suicidal action number 2, coming right up.

"Are you ok? You're acting funny." I asked. At the same time I jumped onto his back, trying to get a rise out of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder, getting a free piggy back ride. Nothing. Not a damn thing. No growl, no 'what do you think you are doing wench', no 'this Sesshomaru …' followed by a threatening statement. This was starting to be less fun and more annoying. AUGH! He was so infuriating!

"I am fine. Are you alright? He he did not hit you, but you must not be used to running that much then dodging like that. Are you tired?" **OH MY GOD! WHAT IS WITH THIS GUY? **I thought, staring at him in incredulous disbelief.

"Are you doing this just to piss me off? Because it's working." I grumbled. i turned my head to glimpse the reaction on his face. Utter freaking calm. This guy sucked...

"Yes, actually. This Sesshomaru finds it quite amusing to see you angry." He replied calmly. **Oh! This guy is going to be the death of me!** I rode the rest of the way to the others in a fuming silence. I swear I could_ hear_ him smirking, which only served to frustrate me more. I just couldn't figure this man out. He seems unfeeling, uncaring and distant 99.9% of the time and then he pulls the stunts he pulled today. It made NO SENSE. I sighed.

Later when we stopped for the night I excused myself to go to the hot springs. **Ah, the perks of traveling through the mountains. **I thought.

_Indeed, a nice warm bath is called for. _My conscience responded happily. How could my conscience be happy with me so irritated? And WHY was I having a conversation with it?Oh well, whatever.

**I should say so. Maybe I can get this fool off my mind and calm down.** I grumbled back, not caring how crazy I felt for doing so.

_He's a male. He will be stupid and frustrating._ My conscience answered soothingly. The familiar pounding was returning to my veins and ears. My conscience sighed, _Don't. Calm down and stop comparing him to Ty. I know he pissed you off deliberately. I don't care. You need to calm down. _

**I'm not comparing him to Ty! I miss Ty. I want to beat the shit out of this one. What do you mean you don't care? Aren't you supposed to be me anyway?** I huffed, ignoring that my own conscience tried to cut off my stream of thought for argument.

_Of course I'm you, dolt. I just happen to be the more centered and intellegent side of you, it seems. Now stop it. _I couldn't believe it. My own conscience was scolding me like a child. I mean, I knew it was supposed to help me with right vs wrong, but christ. Really? It has to _scold_ me too?

Anger boiled over as I sank into the water. I reached for the razor, against my protesting conscience, I cut the same place as I had the night before. I could lie my way around that, but not the old plus a new. By this time, I could feel my conscience furiously giving me the silent treatment. I laughed some what bitterly, thuroughly amused by the fact that I was likely insane. I had already gotten dressed in my skirt and such I had on earlier by the time I felt woozy and realized I had cut too deep, it was bleeding too much. I sat down to breathe and let it begin to heal, but ended up passing out.

I found myself looking into a pair of very angry golden eyes when I woke. I also realized my head was in the lap of those eyes' owner. **Craaaappp.**

_I hate to say I told you so, but I TOLD YOU SO_! My conscience snapped.

**Oh SHUT UP**. I thought back, mildly irritated

"Sesshomaru-sama," I began coolly, "What is it?"

"What the hell have you been doing?" He growled grabbing my half healed wrist and held in front of my face; he pointed to my cut before continuing, "You could have been killed after falling asleep and having this pouring blood! This is the SECOND time wench!"

I smiled calmly and sweetly "I cut it on a rock in the springs last time, and then accidentally re-opened it. Forgive me for passing out; I didn't realize having a dizzy spell from over heating was illegal."

Then he pulled out my razor blade. **Oh, son of a biscuit eating monkey trainer….**

"Liar. What have you been doing?" He said in a soft dangerous tone, "The truth this time. This Sesshomaru does not take kindly to liars."

I gulped slightly, sitting up. I turned to face him. Time to face the music. I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself for my reply. Even making the long story short and vague would still be painful to have leave my mouth. I didn't know how to begin, so I closed my eyes and just let whatever was going to come out flow.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru… Old habits die hard…Most never die at all…" I couldn't take my own words. Tears fell silently down my cheeks, and before I realized what I was doing, I was clinging to the front of his kimono and crying into his chest. I felt a strong arm wrap around me and pull me closer. I should have been shocked or even noticed what he was doing, but I was too caught up in my own misery. Later I would be very disgusted with myself, because during this moment only one thing was going through my mind, **Tyler.**

* * *

_I still want to show thanks to Sesshomaru 4life, Amaterasu1969, sessholove4lyf, and Valinor's Twilight for reviewing on my original. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The other two re-writes should be up within the next few days and will be followed shortly by two new ones that I have written but not typed._

_Sess: *in a moment of total OOC ness* What in the seven hells is WRONG with this wench?_

_Ayumi: *sniffles* ... why? ... *sniffles*_

_Me: -pat pat- *glares at Sess* SHUSH! Can't you see she's in pain?_

_Sess: She won't know what hit her next chapter... *evil laugh*_

_Me: BE NICE!_


	4. What The Hell!

**Why Me?**

~What. The. Hell?!

_"Are you awake then?" glittering golden eyes looked down at me. _

_"Hai Sesshomaru-sama" I reply, looking away, a faint blush creeping into my cheeks. _

_"This nonsense has to stop. That damned piece of metal as been broken and thrown into the ocean. I do __not__ want to see so much as a slight puncture wound near your wrist again. I will not see you hurt. Am I understood?" _

_"__Hai Sesshomaru-sama"_ you won't 'see' one again, any way.

**Disclaimer: no I do not own Inu-Yasha. However, Ayumi, Brittany and any other charries that like them are MINE! Rawer!**

"Ayumi? Ayumi, are you awake?" A soft voice roused me.

"Nani?" I replied groggily, not opening my eyes.

"Lift your head up, my shoulder fell asleep." The voice replied. I realized in my state of quarter consciousness that it was a less than quarter conscious Sesshomaru whispering in my ear as I lifted my head. He moved so my head would be on his chest and whispered a sleep-slurred thank you. I lay my head back down drifting to a dreamless sleep. Of course me being less than half conscious, I didn't realize what was actually going on and how weird it was. Oh but how I would in a few hours when the sun rose!

"WAAAUGH! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" I woke to Jaken's cry to find I was curled against something large and warm. That something just so happened to be Sesshomaru's side, my head resting on his chest. I tried to jump back, but a strong arm held me in place. I turned a brilliant pink. Then I recalled the night before. I went from pink to scarlet in a matter of moments. I looked up to find the taiyoukai was wide awake looking calmly at the spazzing toad demon.

"Yes Jaken?" He replied coolly.

"What are you doing with that wench?" The toady continued to spazz, much to my amusement.

"Sleeping. What gives you the right to question this Sesshomaru's actions?" He frowned. This reply sent toady over the edge.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" he cried, in response the taiyoukai pretended to kiss the top of my head, in reality he whispered to me that Rin had come up with a plan to torment Jaken for being mean to her the day before. I was only too happy to agree to any plan that involved the torment of the particularly obnoxious Kappa. I snuggled closer to the lord, smirking. I had to pretend to be his mate. Rin had a dark gift she was clearly getting in touch with. I was so proud.

"You annoying little toad, you woke me up!" I whined through a fake yawn. Jaken was completely freaked out by this time, much to everyone's pleasure. "Sesshomaruuu! Make him stop! He's hurting my ears."

"You are hurting my mate's ears. I suggest you silence yourself Jaken." He growled. I watched Jaken continue to distress silently, a feat which I didn't think possible. I giggled as we watched the Kappa change to about eight different shades of red, blue and purple.

"How long are we keeping this up? If word gets around we will be in a fine mess!" I whispered, low enough only he could here.

"We are pranking a few friends at the western palace for Rin so a little longer." He whispered back. I couldn't take it anymore. He was being too much fun… Naturally being me I had to ask, and did…Rather bluntly.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Sesshomaru? You are being way too much fun."

"If I hadn't agreed Rin was going to cry and this Sesshomaru will not tolerate such noise. Hence I thought I would have some fun since I promised her that if you agreed to participate I would go along with it as well." He growled, albeit half heartedly. I smiled, genuinely, but my voice dripped with sarcasm when I replied.

"Don't sound so happy about it Sesshomaru." I giggled.

"Are you laughing at me, koi?" He faked an angry tone.

"Laugh at you, _my lord _why would I do such a thing?"I gave a sarcastically sweet smile. He released his awesome tickling attack power. I squeaked, watching Jaken out of the corner of my eye when I could breathe a moment, Toady was_ furious_.

And here is where Sesshomaru takes over the POV for a moment. I know it sucks but you guys need a slightly different perspective, god knows you all want to know what he's thinking and since I can't read minds, he gets the pen a while. Have no fear though! I, your beloved, most favorite character/ narrator, Ayumi shall return! Well for now here is that emotionless pain of a taiyoukai Sesshomaru. _I AM NOT AN EMOTIONLESS PAIN! KAMI! GIVE A YOUKAI A BREAK EH? Okay, here's my side of the story._

I tickled Ayumi, finding her giggling and shrieks to stop that she was ticklish very amusing. She squirmed trying to get away. Even with the lack of one of my arms, she couldn't escape me. I glanced at Jaken, the pest of a retainer was obviously flabbergasted and furious as I watched him storm off. I grinned slightly. I looked back at Ayumi. Her face was full of laughter and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were not steeped in sadness for once, but- _'Whoa wait! Where did that word 'beautiful' come from? That isn't right...'_

**But you know you believe it.**

**_'_**_Great, you again. Why are you back, This Sesshomaru thought you were gone for good?'_

**What, no welcome home Shoji? Ohhh, no, my dear Sesshy, I was merely on a long vacation. This pup, Ayumi, did you say? Yes, Ayumi, that's it; well it was she who brought me back. So guess what? We are one and the same again.**

_Wonderful. Wait how did she bring you back? Aren't you around for two things, serious battle, that sort of thing, and love?_

**Very good, you seem to have acquired a small brain in my absence. You know we like her.**

_Go away, pest._

**Fine then, for now at least.**

I shook the pest that was my inner youkai off and smiled at Ayumi, who I had now stopped tickling. She was slightly out of breath from laughing so much and here cheeks were a faint pink color, and then it hit me. Our faces were only a few inches apart, that had caused the color in her pale face. I was going to MURDER Shoji. Sly little bastard had taken control of my body while we had been talking. Next chance I got, I was separating him from me if it meant ripping my soul in half to do it. Before I knew what was happening, I had closed the distance between us and kissed her. I pulled away to see her eyes were wide in surprise and she was a vivid shade of scarlet. Shoji was going to rot in hell now, even if I had to be there with him now. A squealing sound was accompanied by a strangled cry. I sighed getting up and helping Ayumi up, Rin and Jaken had seen. This was not This Sesshomaru's day.

Okay! You've had your fun, it's my turn again! Move over Sesshy! _It seems I am being usurped by Ayumi. Well, I am perfectly fine after that fiasco, but I'll be back later, so here is Ayumi again._

I could feel my face heat up even more when I stood to face Rin and Jaken. I could imagine the fifty or so shades of red I must have been turning. I glanced up into golden eyes only to see the something like caring I had seen before gone, replaced by the usual cold glare. I cast my eyes downward, sighing. What was wrong with me? Wasn't I just thinking of Tyler not long ago?

_You like him. WE like him. You are as aware of that as I don't try to deny it. _My conscience was appearing more and more often.

**I must be going crazy…Talking to my conscience like this…Anyway, where did that idea come from? Ohhh yeah, I'm officially a total fruitcake….**I added as an after thought.

_Your heart is where that TRUTHFUL idea came from. And, no, you're not a fruitcake, nobody likes those. Fruit loop is much more preferable. Everyone loves fruit loops, or maybe trix…Trix are good…poor rabbit he never gets any though…_Yeah…my conscience is as random as me…

**Now I know that I'm talking to myself... What a confidence booster…**I decided to ignore my rambling conscience and break the awkward silence that had settled over Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru, and myself.

"Sooo….How 'bout them jelly doughnuts?" I said the first thing that popped into my head. I hung out with Jim and Kate waaaayyy to much back home. Jim was rubbing off on me, and I would know Kate was too the minute I said 'ho snap', which, I am sure, will happen soon.

"WHAT?" All eyes turned to me. I smiled, giving a nervous laugh.

"Um…HO SNAP! Look! It's a freaking CLOUD of demons!" I shouted after quickly surveying the area to find an escape from the awkwardness.

"Naraku," was all the lord said. He said it like it was a name, but who would be named 'hell'? I was about to question this when a scent I didn't recognize hit my nose. I opened my mouth to question why the scent brought a look of recognition to the taiyoukai's face only to be silenced by him speaking to Jaken, "Take Rin and Ah-Un back to the western palace. We will join you in a few days time."

"Sesshomaru?" I began; he put a finger to my lips to quiet me.

Turning to the shadowed trees he called out. "Kagura! I know you are there, show yourself." WHAT IS WITH ALL THE CUTTING ME OFF? CAN I NOT GET TWO WORDS OUT OF MY MOUTH? I watched as a female figure holding a two tone fan emerged from tree line.

"Hello lord Sesshomaru. Didn't you know it isn't polite to play with your pet's treats? He'll be hungry." The woman called Kagura smirked.

"Now that it is clear you are a total bitch…Why don't you fuck off and leave me out of your little lover's quarrel?" I hissed at the creature, realizing that her aura was merely a replica of something bigger. I growled slightly at the branch of her aura that lead to the original of which she was a copy, whatever it was, it was scary strong. Sesshomaru stepped in front of me, telling me to silence myself.

"It sounds to me like the puppy is jea-" Kagura began to retort, when she was cut off by the taiyoukai. HA IT WASN'T ME THIS TIME! YESSSSSSS!

"Kagura, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked in the same emotionless tone, as always.

"I came to tell you that Naraku has found one of the largest remaining shikon shards and will attack the west—huh?" she gasped clutching her heart as she hit her knees. Moments later I clung to the demon lord as the pretty female exploded into dust particles that dissipated in a gentle breeze.

"Sesshomaru-? "I began, I sounded terrified and I knew it. I got no reply as he walked over and picked up the pretty two tone fan. He sat down in silence as I felt frightened, alone, and overwhelmed by the strength of this Naraku demon's scent and lingering aura. I tried to get Sesshomaru's attention one last time. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? SESSHY!"

That did it. "Silence yourself wench! LEAVE!" he roared.

"Egotistical, rude, ignorant bastard! I was only asking if you were alright and trying to figure out what was going on. You know what, though? I realized I don't give a fuck anymore, I actually am _hoping_ you rot in the lowest layer of hell!" I snapped back before racing off in a random direction. An hour later I was propped against a tree, terrified, crying and still angry. The blood pounded aggressively in my veins and ears once more. I reached for the easiest release, the glimmering piece of sharp metal that had been at my rescue since the death of the boy I loved.

I let out a sigh of relief as the pressure left my pounding veins in the form of liquid crimson taking with it the pounding in my head. My mind drifted once more to the sweet soft features, ebony hair and green-hazel eyes of my deceased love. I fell asleep with him in my thoughts, leading to a strange dream…

_"Ayumi, darling?" A tender and sweetly familiar baritone called to me._

_"T-Tyler, is it really you?!" I jumped into the handsome, pale man's arms._

_"What is wrong, love? You seem so distressed. What is it this—you're bleeding! What has happened?" He stopped and examined my wrist before running a finger over it and healing it. "Don't tell me you have started my old habits, my little demon…"_

_I looked down, ashamed, and nodded. I couldn't lie to him, but something else had caught my attention, "How- how did you know I was a demon?" _

_"Oh love, did you never realize I was?" He laughed a little, giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Give the fool Sesshomaru a chance to stop being a jerk. You might find you like him. Another thing love, don't worry and think about me so much. I'm fine and watching over you. I want you to live and be happy darling girl, alright?"_

_"Alright," I muttered, half happy to hear his voice and see him again, half sad that I had to let him go. The fact he was a demon was comfortable and less surprising than I might have expected. "Will I see you ever again?"_

_"Of course, I'll visit you again another time in your dreams and there's always the afterlife, but that's a long time away for you." He whispered into my hair. I reveled in his warm embrace before he faded away with a murmured 'I love you' and 'until next time."_

"Are you awake then?" glittering golden eyes looked down at me.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama" I reply, looking away, a faint blush creeping into my cheeks.

"This nonsense has to stop. That damned piece of metal as been broken and thrown into the ocean. I do not want to see so much as a slight puncture wound near your wrist again. I will not see you hurt. Am I understood?"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama" **Y****ou won't 'see' one again, any way.** I added to myself. Then remembered what Tyler said and I smiled, "Thanks. I was in some trouble."

"Come, wench. We have to get to the palace." He shook off my words. That was the last time I would think about Tyler in a while. We started toward taking frequent breaks because I had lost so much blood and was so weak. I cursed my foolishness for slowing us down, but what was done was done...


	5. A Gentle Healing Hand

**Why Me?**

A Gentle, Healing Hand.

_After a moment I opened my eyes and sat up to retort only to find the words ripped from my throat as I came face to face with a bare chested Sesshomaru. I will admit the first thing I did was mentally drool. He was perfect, except for one thing. My eyes were drawn to his arm, or lack of one I should say. Ignoring his words of protest, I rose and walked over to his healed wound._

"_It wasn't always like this was it?" I asked brushing my fingers over the scar. "You weren't born this way."_

"_No." his words dripped venom. "That hanyou bastard Inu-Yasha sliced it from my body."_

"_I could give it back to you."_

**Disclaimer: no I do not own Inu-Yasha. However, Ayumi, Brittany and any other charries that like them are MINE! Rawer!**

"OKAA-SAN!" A small blurry bundle of energy tackled me at full speed. I hit the ground with a definite thud to look up into the face of little Rin-chan.

I grinned, "Since when am I your momma?"

"I just decided! Rin needs an Okaa-san and Rin wants Ayumi!" The little girl gave a toothy grin.

"Rin, you go with Jaken. Tell Yuri I am back." Sesshomaru ordered softly.

"That works, I guess." I laughed, sitting up as Rin got off of me and scampered away.

"Ayumi-chan, come. There are a few people you must meet." Sesshomaruheld his hand out to help me get up. He put on a fine show for the guards at the gate, who had previously been cat calling and making crude remarks. He turned to them, "I trust you will have more respect for my mate in the future, yes?"

I smiled, amused as the scared youkai nodded. For good measure, he bent his head to mine and kissed me slowly. His tongue slid into my mouth when I gave a slight gasp of shock. He sent my head reeling and I clutched his kimono. I blushed when he finally pulled away. I let my breath out in a rush, trying to calm my racing heart. "Was that really necessary?" I murmured.

"Perhaps, you seem to be a bit flushed though. Is something wrong?" He smirked, a strange mischievous light danced in his molten gold eyes. The same light that had been there during our race, wrestling match, and when he had tickled me.

I laughed, "You should know. You seem to enjoy confusing and flustering me, Sesshomaru. You are so very. . .out of character. Since when do you enjoy having fun?"

"This Sesshomaru hasn't a clue of what you are talking about." He replied with no emotion, though the light remained in his eyes.

"Well I think being around Rin and I together is reminding you of what it was like to be a kid!" I grinned. "And you should know why I am 'flushed.'"

"I don't believe I do, wench." He replied; a smirk played around the corners of his mouth. I gave a sarcastic laugh, jumping up onto his back, happy I had changed into jeans earlier.

"I doubt it." I whispered into his ear.

"Delusional pup. Why are you riding on this Sesshomaru's back? You have legs, you can walk." He changed the subject; I noticed when he looked over his shoulder at me that the playful light had gone.

"I'm tired." I answered simply.

"Then perhaps you should be careful of the blood you spill." He growled, a switch seeming to flip in an instant. "How is your wrist?"

"Healing well, I believe." I answered tartly. Did this dude have PMS or what? Talk about freakin' mood swings. "Am I encumbering you too much then? I believe I _will _walk." I let go and slid to the ground as he continued to walk. I sped up and went around him, ignoring the waves of dizziness that threatened to overcome me. I stumbled once, but continued on, blocking out the taiyoukai's irritated growl telling me to stop. The second time I stumbled, I would have hit the ground were it not for the fact that Sesshomaru-with a rather loud oath-caught me by the wrist and pulled me back. However, the very next moment I found myself being slammed against the palace wall.

"When this Sesshomaru tells you to stop, you will stop!" He snarled, "You being a stupid, hard headed pup will do nothing for you here! Remember, longer you continue to get hurt, the longer you will stay in my care!"

"Really? So, how in the hell does that work when you don't even know the meaning of the word care?" I snapped back.

Sesshomaru was about to growl a reply when a gentle voice cut across the argument, "My Lord?"

"Yuri, I want you to show Ayumi to her chambers." He straightened, losing every pervious shred of emotion. "Ayumi, ai, this is Yuri. She will act as your lady-in-waiting. Yuri, this is my mate, Sumiyoshi Ayumi."

I jerked away from the Western Lord with an angry snarl before turning to the pretty dark-haired, green-eyed demoness in front of me and smiling. "It it's a pleasure to meet you Yuri-san."

"And you, lady Ayumi. I trust you are well?" Yuri asked.

"I've been a lot better; of course, I've been a lot worse too. I suppose that means I'm ok. . . Hmm. . .I wonder if that's anything like the difference between being in a closet or a room. . . Would that be like a closet with windows then?" I began unconsciously wondering aloud. I heard Yuri laugh and Sesshomaru groan in agitation. I suddenly realized I had been speaking out loud. I blushed violently and gave a nervous giggle. "Heh, heh. . . Gomen-ne."

"My lord, I will escort her away now. You seem a bit upset." Yuri stifled another giggle. I followed after her when she bowed and hurried away.

"Thank you, that was a bit, well, embarrassing. Sorry." I smiled, "I tend to be a bit random from time to time."

"That's perfectly alright with me. It makes life interesting. I'm happy to see Sesshomaru-sama has finally met his match! Few, demon or otherwise, would have been able to dish out to him as good as he gave. Most would be far too frightened." The green-eyed demon laughed. "I'm sure, as young Rin-chan has informed me that you just now know what you are, that you are wondering what kind of demon I am?"

I blushed a bit. I had thought it would be far too intrusive to ask. "It's not too out of line, Ayumi-sama." She answered to my thoughts—I blinked. "I can read your mind, yes. I am a very rare breed. Unicorn-and a black one on top of that."

I looked at her milky pale skin skeptically, "Black? Um. . . I don't quite understand."

"I see, your time is very different. My hair color determines my fur color. Not my skin, dear." Yuri laughed, probing my mind again. I made sure to keep the prank far from her knowledge. "Here we are, home sweet home. This is where you will be sleeping."

I entered the room to find Sesshomaru's scent lingered everywhere. Yuri smiled at me, "These are his rooms too. Why are you so surprised? You are his mate after all. Or so you both claim."

I looked over at the unicorn's mischief ridden face, "What are you up to? I may not really know you, but I've had that look often enough to recognize it. You know don't you?"

"You wanna make it convincing don't you? I'm not telling you to share his blankets. There are other rooms connected to this one." She grinned sliding out and closing the door. I sighed, what had I gotten myself into? I flopped down on one of the cushions farthest from his tatami, dropping my bag beside me.

_You did set yourself up for this honey. Besides, we both like it even if you won't admit it. His scent is comforting._ Could I ever get a break from my conscience? Really? That nagging voice rang smugly in my head.

**Yeah, I set myself up for it. So what? Like it though? I very seriously doubt it! Pigheaded jackass wouldn't know the meaning of care if it bit him in the ass.** I shot back lying down to think.

_Oh please. You know we both like him. You are just too bull headed and stubborn to see it! You have to admit he's hot._ My conscience tossed in for good measure.

**Stubborn, yes; think he's hot, definitely; but like him? Ha! No way in hell. And anyway, why in the hell am I arguing with you- I mean, me anyway? I must be insane. Completely off my rocker . . . heh heh, rocker. . .Ben Franklin had a fanning rocker. . **Oh yeah, I'm insane. Random and insane.

_-Begin the dream-_

_I felt cool lips brush my forehead and a soft, tender voice called my name. I opened my eyes to see molten gold looking lovingly back at me._

"_Good morning, ai. Did you rest well?" Sesshomaru asked, helping me sit up._

"_Hai, as well as expected." I nodded with a gentle smile as I took his hand. He twined his fingers through mine just as I felt an odd fluttering sensation in my stomach. I grinned and drew his hand to the spot where I had felt it._

"_He's moving." The silver haired demon laughed, kissing my cheek._

_I laughed and whispered in his ear, "They." I watched him blink in surprise and I laughed again, "I found out when I went back home yesterday. The ultrasound showed me. There are three, love, two little boys and a girl."_

"_Three? Three pups?" His voice rang with joy. He pulled me to my feet and lifted me from the ground as though I weighed nothing. "I am the luckiest male in the world!"_

_I giggled and kissed him, "You better believe it buster!"_

_-End dream-_

"Wake up, wench. I trust you will remove yourself from my room now?" An irritated growl roused me from my sleep. I yawned widely, cursing myself for falling asleep and wondering what the hell had been up with that dream- Sesshomaru had even had both arms!

After a moment I opened my eyes and sat up to retort only to find the words ripped from my throat as I came face to face with a bare chested Sesshomaru. I will admit the first thing I did was mentally drool. He was perfect, except for one thing. My eyes were drawn to his arm, or lack of one I should say. Ignoring his words of protest, I rose and walked over to his healed wound.

"It wasn't always like this was it?" I asked brushing my fingers over the scar. "You weren't born this way."

"No." his words dripped venom. "That hanyou bastard Inu-Yasha sliced it from my body."

"I could give it back to you." I said quietly, without looking at him. "You could be whole again." I had no idea why I was offering to help him.

"How? You didn't even know what you are." He snapped.

"I knew _of_ demons, though. That isn't the point, however. When I was young, I discovered that I healed fast. Faster than even my parents had ever healed. One day, I was playing with my friend Brittany in the yard and she broke her arm. No one ever knew about it but me, her, and my parents. I mended the bone by simply touching her and wishing her better." I replied in the same quiet and distant tone. I never once glanced up at him.

"So what makes you think you can give me back my arm? That is a big jump wench." He growled.

"My grandpa lost his hand long ago in a battle during a war, one that I'm not sure is the one he claimed now. Any way, I took his arm at the wrist as an experimental gift for his birthday. I did the same thing I had for Brittany, brushed my fingers over the wound and prayed swiftly and silently. His hand returned. He now has full use of it, though he must call it a scientific break through instead of a magical granddaughter." I finally looked up at him. "Do you want me to give it back to you?"

"You may try. No funny business wench." He added threateningly.

I took a deep breath and let the familiar blue, glowing warmth over take me. I smiled serenely and ran the tips of my fingers gently across the scarred skin. I drew my hand away as I murmured a prayer of strength in the English I was so accustomed to. The ghostly outline of an arm followed my hand away from the point that was severed. Once I could fully see the entire arm, I took the transparent outline and laid a kiss reverently on the palm of the hand. The moment my lips brushed the wispy image it became solid flesh and blood. I took a step back and turned away to pick up my things while Sesshomaru flexed his fingers and tested out his new arm. It was perfectly matched for him because it had come from him. Still smiling, I let go of the warmth of the blue glow and sighed softly.

"Thank you, Ayumi-san." I heard his rough voice become gentle as I slipped from his room into the next. It was smaller, but it would suit me well until I figured out how to get home. I dropped my bag and plopped down onto the bamboo floor with a small _mph_. It had been a long day. I had been away from home for near three/three and a half weeks now. They had to be worried about me. I could just see the headlines back home telling about the little Japanese-American girl who disappeared in the middle of Tokyo, and the mad scramble of my parents to find me. Of course the Japanese police would already be looking and some form of government police from back home would have joined in soon after. I wondered if they thought I was dead yet. At this thought I crawled over to my tatami and curled up on my side, staring out the window at the sky. They could possibly think I was dead, when in reality I was in a time where I didn't even exist yet. Damn irony.

Once again I found myself being roused after a mental monologue put me to sleep. "Nani, Yuri? What is it?"

"It's morning, Ayumi-san. You slept right through dinner and then all night." The green-eyed unicorn laughed at me. "Everyone has seen what you did for Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes, well, while being the cut-throat bitch is an excellent past time and personality trait of mine, I do tend to do nice things every now and again by mistake. No dog pun intended by the way." I smiled, rising to my feet.

"Oh, then I guess you shouldn't trip up too often. We might mistake you for a good person." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fate worse than death!"

"Would you be talking about me, Wench?" Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway, stripped to the waist. . .Again. My breath momentarily caught in my lungs. **He has got to stop showing up shirtless. . .** Yuri quirked an eyebrow and smirked at me, clearly reading my thoughts.

"Don't count yourself so lucky. You haven't crossed my mind once since yesterday." I lied (I had had the dream from earlier again in the night).

"Of course, come. It is time you trained some more." He replied, his features cool and his voice emotionless. Stoic pain in the ass.

"Naturally, because my jeans could always use another hole in them." I rolled my eyes.

"Hilarious, but you won't be wearing your normal things. Yuri has clothing for you, clothing more appropriate to this purpose and this era, Ayumi." Sesshomaru's steely gaze bored through my skin and chilled my soul. What the hell had I done to him now? Hadn't I just given him his damned arm back?

"Oh, first name basis again are we? And here I was ready to call you and your jack ass attitude some of the pleasant names I thought up yesterday. What a shame you aren't being such an irritating bastard now?" The sarcasm that normally laced most of my words poured out now in the same manner of the syrup with which I used to drown my pancakes.

"How very becoming of a lady to speak in such a way. Foul language and insulting her mate all in the same sentence. You will be so well accepted in a time where women are so much more subservient." Sesshomaru smirked turning his back to me so I could change.

"Go to hell dog breath." I growled changing into a kimono fit for training.

"And back again, wench." He answered coolly. He turned just as I finished tying the bow at the top of the pants. He looked at the neat, prim manner in which the kimono was put together and the way I stood with pride and gave a nearly nonexistent inclination of his head. I assumed it was a nod of approval. "Much better, you don't look like a freak now."

"Screw you, mutt face. You really aren't one to talk." I snarled.

"Keep up that attitude and you may do fairly well training." He replied coldly, hinting at both seriousness and sarcasm.

"Okay, children. Take this outside or play nicely." Yuri interceded. I nodded gracefully to her and brushed past Sesshomaru angrily. If this charade didn't end soon, I'd kill him. Hell, I'd probably kill him anyway. The stupid, irritating, condescending, egotistical, self-centered mutt.

There was a slight breeze to the crisp morning air as I tied back my hair to keep it out of my face. The courtyard grass was emerald green and a cherry tree lost petals to the wind. It was beautiful, almost magical in the setting of an ancient castle. It was larger than a couple football fields and square, the white walls and deep brown, wooden, breezeway-like decks of the structure closed it off. The sun shone brightly down giving the scene an even more fairy tale-like quality. It took my breath away. A sparrow called cheerfully from the cherry tree and another answered from the skies. A lone squirrel scampered up the tree chattering at my presence. Had I not been seeing it with my own eyes, I would have never believed anywhere that housed Sesshomaru could have been so wonderful and peaceful.

"Wow. . ." A tiny sigh escaped my lips, seeming to echo in the beautiful semi-silence. Suddenly, I sensed a threatening presence upwind of me. Idiot. I delivered a roundhouse kick to his shoulder, knocking the assailent to the ground. "Don't try to sneak up on me when I am totally undistracted. Its stupid, upwind or not. Now who the hell are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." he spat in return. He leaped for me and I ducked. A split second later I knocked him from the air and had him pinned to the ground, my foot at his throat.

"You must be a dumbass. I'm young, not stupid. I participated in mixed martial arts club in school and took kung fu lessons for several years. Not that that would mean anything to you, so basically it means I know how to kick your ass from here to next year a couple hundred different ways. The fact that I now know I'm a demon and how to use a couple of my abilities. . .Like oh. . I dunno, super human strength, doesn't help your case any bub. Now, I will repeat myself only once more before I beat you to a pulp. Who the hell are you?"

"Kesuke." He growled.

"Good, now Kesuke, I'm going to let you up and you aren't going to attack me, got it? You underestimated me once, are you willing to do it again?" I threatened moving my foot, stepping back.

"Right, now you know who I am, who are you?" He brushed his chocolate brown hair from his eyes which were a startling blue, like a siamese cat's.

"I am Sumiyoshi Ayumi." I narrowed my eyes. "Why the fuck did you attack me?"

His eyes had gotten wide and he dropped to one knee and bowed his head, "Forgive me milady, I did not know it was you. I thought you were an intruder."

"Oh, _get up._ You look ridiculous. And what makes you think an intruder would just be standing in the court yard, in the open, in broad daylight. Are you mentally handicapped or something?"

"Down, Ayumi-chan. He's young and inexperienced. Shoo, cat." Sesshomaru appeared behind him. Kesuke jumped, bowed awkwardly and dashed away. I shook my head as Sesshomaru dryly applauded. "Excellent, you aren't a total loss and I don't have to start from square one. That was brilliantly handled for a child."

"Asshole. You can't ever give a sincere complement." I growled. He took a few steps toward me, I did the same toward him.

"Back to this again?" He gave a slow, dark smile. We were only inches apart.

"It seems so, unless you intend to get the fuck over yourself sometime soon." I replied coldly. He closed the gap between us and I pushed back. "You aren't going to bully me into backing off or stepping down."

"And miss the chance to teach you the lesson I've been meaning to? Never." He answered. He took a step back and I eyed him suspiciously. A split second later I was dodging an energy whip.

I countered with my own and then leapt straight for him, claws out. The force of the impact knocked us both to the ground. I was off of him and crouched in his direction in the blink of an eye. A split second later he was also crouched facing me. We sprang at the same time, locking claws-to-claws for dominance in the fight. Unfortunately for me on top of being older and more experienced he was bigger and stronger. I dug in to the ground and rose to the balls of my feet, distributing my weight so I could put a little more force into my return assault until I could find the opportunity to move. Just as I had hoped he pushed back harder. In one fluid movement I pulled away all the force I had been exerting, slid around behind him and pinned his new arm behind his back. Immediately he was on his face in the springy emerald grass with me sitting tensed for any recoil on his back.

"And who, do you presume, is teaching who the lesson?" I smiled coyly.

"It's not over yet, wench." He replied. He pushed himself up on his free arm and used the one I had pinned to jerk me off his back. Prepared for his recoil, I released the arm and jumped away, landing in a defensive crouch a few feet away.

"You know, I don't take kindly to being made a fool of in front of my servants and guards. Especially by a pathetic little girl." For the first time, I noticed we had drawn a crowd. I had been to absorbed in our fight.

"Poor baby." I smirked. I heard a voice comment that we were made for each other. I never looked away from Sesshomaru, but my eyebrows raised. A snarl ripped from the taiyoukai's chest as he shifted to his true form. I completely understood the need for such a massive courtyard. That was one big ass silver puppy. "Mooouuuu, now that isn't fair. I can't do that yet!"

Large teeth snapped above my head in warning. I gave a slow smile, "I wonder. . ." I dodged a paw and a second snap of powerful, huge jaws and summoned my pretty purple energy whip again, dashed under his belly, and began snaking it through his paws. Once I had cleared the path his massive body would take, I pulled the whip tight and jerked his feet out from under him. I did ensure that it would cut as little as possible so he would heal quickly. I just wanted to make him look more like an ass in front of the whole palace.

"And that's all she wrote folks! Lady Ayumi is the winner of this spar." Yuri's voice called above the crowd's cheering and laughter.

Sesshomaru transformed back and walked over to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I noticed the wounds from my whip had already faded. "Anyone else care to underestimate my mate? I believe young Kesuke and I have learned a valuable lesson."

"Yeah," I growled, "don't piss off a girl who can kick your ass."

He pretended to press a kiss to the top of my head, growling only loud enough for me to hear, "Don't press your luck. This isn't over. You still have to meet my friends." I smiled at the crowd, inwardly curious especially since Yuri's eyebrow shot up at my fake mate. I had a feeling I was in for the ride of my life. I had to find a way home fast.

_Ayumi: Oh, so we get to talk this time? You forgot us last chapter! Meanie head._

_Me: Well you're yammering on now aren't you?_

_Sess: She has an excellent point..._

_Ayumi: SHUSH YOU, I'm whining here. Need I put you on your royal arse again?_

_Yuri: *gigglesnort*_

_Me: Well clearly we are all quite energetic today, aren't we? Good thing, too. You'll need it for what I have in store next! *evil cackle* WAAAHAHAAAAHAHAAAAAA_

_Cast: ... What are you- Oh God, that doesn't sound good..._

_Me: Let's just get to meeting the friends, shall we? We'll see how it unfolds from there. _


End file.
